The Coming of Death
by DaProphet0fPein
Summary: Sauron sends one of his trusted generals to conqueror the rest of the world, while the general takes the chance to shatter his connection to his dark master, Will the realms of westeros be able to banned together to fight against the relentless horde of darkness or will they fall like flies.
-Before-

A tall man with black obsidian armor and spike Pauldrons that protected his shoulders, the mysterious man armor covers his entire form, a dark cloak hid the man face from view and at his waist were a large Obsidian blade, with each step of his armor feet he grew closer to the large double doors that led into the throne room.

He pushes the heavy doors open with little effort and the ragged cloak bellowed behind him as he enters further into the darken hall. The walls were obsidian black and the only light came from the lava bed that ran around the other edges of the hall. A single chair sat on a dais, the chair was a carving out of volcanic stone and a single figure in a dark and equally menacing armor sat on the throne.

"Master Sauron." The figure kneels to the dark lord and remove his cowl revealing his handsome appearance. His long dark shaggy hair was down to his shoulders, and his eyes were pure black "What is thy bidding?"

Sauron examine his most trusted general, the ring he used to corrupt the man were still on his finger, he left the man wait a few seconds "Since our conquest for the realm is complete. I want more I want complete and utter control of the other continents…I want you to take a large Vanguard unit to secure the other lands."

The King of the Nazgul raise his head "Do you want it done in a particular way my lord?"

The Dark Lord shook his head "I do not care how you acquire the lands as long as you do."

The Witch-King Angmar simply stood "It will be done Lord Sauron." He turned completely and exited the hall without a second thought.

The Witch-King call forth the army of Angmar, He watch as 25,000 orcs march in unison. Dozens of Trolls pulled large Carts filled with Orcs and Wargs and other Machinations of war.

He sat patiently on his fell beast, and watch as the Hordes of Angmar exit the gates. He felt pride in his army, they were the most discipline of the orcs as well as the most ferocious. The witch king groan in annoyance, he going to need to build ships, tough and sturdy ships that'll get his entire army across the shivering sea.

-Present Time-

Daenerys were a woman of 10 and 6, the young lady was currently staring at herself in the mirror. She let her hands run down the silk dress that Viserys and Magister Illyrio has made her wear for the first meeting with Khal Drogo the man that was supposed to help her brother retake the throne. She rarely felt that soft and smooth fabric on her skin only on special occasions when Illyrio wanted her to look enticing after all the thin fabric showed her curves and petite form.

The woman slowly crossed her arms over her form, she knew this day would eventually come. The day her brother used her as a political pawn to be used or sacrifice whenever. She first thought that she would belong to him at one point well he did act the part when his eyes strayed over her and the lingering touches he left whenever he wished.

"Lady Daenerys." The handmaiden withdrew her from her thoughts "Lord Viserys request your presence." The woman smile and left the chamber.

Daenerys sigh. She fixed her beautiful face into a blank visage. She needed to look the part of a happy maiden to not upset Viserys. She really didn't want to wake the dragon.

She stepped from the chamber and met her scowling brother who gaze over her, his lust filled eyes ran over every inch of her making sure she was up to par for the big meeting.

"Come Daenerys" He drag her along so that they could stand in the garden that overlook the great city of Pentos. The manor guards stood in silence as they passed the entry way to the garden. He releases Daenerys arm and sighed "Soon I shall be on the Iron throne." The man spoke wistfully.

"Viserys…What's that?" Daenerys pointed at a large black mass in the distance.

The Male Targaryen eyes widen "Is that an…"

* * *

The Witch-King flew overhead, he split the legions in half. He kept 15000 left at the boats and brought 10000 with him plus a couple dozen war trolls and 400 Warg Raiders. He examines the city from the skies, the fools had no chance of survival they can't mount a defense fast enough to meet his Orcs in battle, his legions will run the streets red with the blood of men.

A figure clothed in black priest robes rode on a black stallion, He had a faded silver helmet that cover his eyes but what truly set him apart from the other orcs were his mouth. The mouth was unnaturally large and the lips were blackening and decayed. The teeth were mere fangs that were stained yellow with lines of blood that drip down onto the robes.

"Orcs of Angmar, Legions of Sauron ravage the land."

-x-

The Witch king watch as the trolls launch the makeshift catapults that was currently on their back into the sky destroying several sections of the weak wall. The Warg Raiders charge forward leading the Orcs through the walls and into the city. He could see as the Raiders cut down City guard as the charged forward leaving a trail of death in their wake and soon the infantry Orcs flooded into the city. He commanded the fell beast to land on the wall and watch the destruction.

'These men are weak.' He thought in disgust.

* * *

Daenerys and Viserys watch the chaos happening below from the manor the strange warriors were cutting down people left and right.

Viserys grab Daenerys hand "COME ON WE MUST FLEE THE CITY." He shouted as he drags the woman along. He ran for the entrance and stop as the door shatter into splinters. The orcs barge through and lock blades with the manor guards.

"My lady." Daenerys eyes shot to a tall armor man who had short blonde hair. His sword was stain with dark blood and several creatures laid dead before him.

Viserys pushed her towards the man "Get us out of here." He demanded and the man wasted no time leading them to the back of the manor where another gate to the city were hidden from a mere glance.

"I am Ser Jorah Mormont I've come to protect you my lady." He focuses on Daenerys and completely ignore her seething brother "Stay close." He commanded the two and duck into a side street. Daenerys eyes widen in horror it was way worse than it was from above, there were large amounts of blood that stain the walls and created small puddles in the streets men and women laid dead, there soulless eyes staring into the sky.

Ser Jorah shushed them before silently stepping forward, the two orcs were going through the pile of bodies taking jewels off the corpses and speaking a weird tongue they she couldn't understand for the life of her.

The tall knight unsheathed his small knife and stabbed the creature in the back before using his blade to cut down the other before it had time to react. He gestures for them to come when another couple of orcs spotted them crossing the alley. The beast shouted in their weird tongue.

Daenerys heart began hammering in fright as Ser Jorah curse under his breath "RUN!" He orders while grabbing her hand leading her and her brother. She could see a couple of them gather in front of them and the group made a sharp left and continue their mad dash to escape the city "Jorah" She forgone formalities to warn that another group were forming in front of them yet again and they made a hard right only to run into an intersection that were block off by a large group.

She looks around, the ugly creatures had them surrounded. She relented to her fate and fell to her knees "No." A tear stream down her cheeks as her brother held a knife defensively.

The Orcs charged forward to end their miserable lives "Put them with the rest." The swords were halted as a deep and terrifying voice spoke.

She opens her eyes to see an abomination on a steed, peering in their direction.

* * *

Daenerys sat beside Ser Jorah, she and a couple dozen others were in steel cages. The sides had small little spikes on them so people couldn't get comfortable leaning on the sides. They had been in the cages for two days now watching as the beasts ransack the city, checking every building looking for survivors to kill or capture. She notices when they were taking them to the cages that Illyrio was dead. She frowns, the reason she kept so close to Ser Jorah because she seen several men and women rape in the other cages by other prisoners it was a terrible sight to see and to hear yet the creatures did nothing to stop it. They just went on about their day.

The clacking of iron meeting dirt drew every attention as the monster on the horse stood outside the cages.

"Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me? Or indeed with wit to understand me?" He questioned the prisoners and no one came forth.

"I do." The creature head swivel to the direction of the voice as Viserys stood "I do" The Targaryen spoke more powerfully now.

The Mouth of Sauron studied the man "Bring him." The Orcs open the cage and grab Viserys by his expensive tunic, Daenerys grab hold of her brother. The orc backhanded her knocking the beauty onto her rear. Jorah in one quick movement grabbed the orc and threw him with all his might onto the spike tip cell walls killing the beast. He turns and found several swords drawn onto him "Bring them too." The mouth order.

Daenerys were simply surprise, they had made the Manor their home and on the table were and abundance of food. The creature simply sat at the head of the table staring down at them as they ate.

"This city will be but a pebble in Lord Sauron conquest. Surrounded your lands and I will let you and your lot live to serve the dark lord."

Viserys swallowed his food "And what will our conditions be? Will we be put back into the cages?"

The creature smiles and the three shiver at the horror it foreshadows "You two will lead a company, and as for the rest of men the weak will be kill the strong will join our legions." The abomination sniff and he grin in the direction of the Female Targaryen "She will be used for other entertainment." Blood ooze from the side of the creature large mouth and she began to feel sick.

"Viserys…Please n- "She were cut off as her brother agreed to the deal.

Daenerys world began to spin as a couple orcs step forward and grab her by her arms. She struggles to get out of their iron grip. The Mouth of Sauron with several orcs walk the two men and girl out of the building only for a gust a wind to kick up sand as a large dragon like creature descended from the sky.

"Ah The Witch-King of Angmar, your too late the battle is already done." The mouth of Sauron stated sarcastically.

The obsidian armor man stepped from his creature "Mouth of Sauron." The Lord of Nazgul look at the men and woman who were being dragged by her arms. He already knew what was in store for the woman "Cease." This is why he brought his personal Legion the Angmar warrior orcs because they were more loyal to him than to the Mouth of Sauron "Don't tempt me, We're not in Mordor Sorcerer." He grabbed the woman by her chin and made her look at him.

He looks into her soft violet eyes and could see the pain swirling within her orbs, Fear, Betrayal… Anger. He knew those emotions well, He had them when he first became King than when Sauron trick him into becoming one of his servants. He could forge this woman into a powerful blade to do his bidding. She was meek and malleable and that what made her perfect.

"I'm keeping this one." The Witch-King stood "Take this one to the forward camp." He ignores the sorcerer and return to his fell beast "Do with the others as you will." The great beast soar into the sky.


End file.
